Silver Flames
by Digi-Tiger
Summary: Krystal Rhodes was just a normal Pokemon fan, but when a freak accident sends here to her dream world, she finds out that maybe this accident, wasn't exactly that. She learns, from the help of a sassy PokeDex, Ash, May, Max and Brock, that she was sent here to fulfill a legend. Join her, as she explores the world of Pokemon, learning the joys of adventuring and maybe even...love?
1. A Whole New World pt 1

I was giddy with excitement. I just got the new pokemon game for my gameboy, and I couldn't wait to play it. Yeah, I was old fashioned, but I don't care. I was a total Pokemon fan. I can name any pokemon and all it's attributes. I watched the series religiously. I always had sort of an anime crush on Brock, but it was when I was younger.

Now, I was sixteen, still a fangirl pokemon nerd. I do admit, I look like your typical pokemon fan. I had glasses, but they weren't giant or nerdy, just thinly framed glasses. I had cool hair, I will admit. It was dark black, and it reached my mid-back, but that's not the cool part about it. My bangs are silver and there is a silver streak going through the middle of my hair down to the ends. My eyes were a regular blue color.

So anyways, back to me being extremely excited about my game. As soon as I got home from the store, I ran up to my room, the only place I could find peace and quiet. I quickly pulled out my little handheld, and placed the game in.

Okay, I know that I may be overreacting, but really, who gives a damn? I was excited, and considering how much I've wanted this game, I think I deserve to be this happy.

It got to the point where the weird old guy says, 'Jump into the world of Pokemon and let your journey begin!'

I clicked the okay button, because that's what usually happend in these games. I just wish that I could be part of the game. That would be so cool!

Just as the opening screen flashed on the screen, the power died on the gameboy, and I groaned. "Really? Now?" I asked, frustrated. Suddenly, sparks emmitted from the little device, and I threw it on the gound in front of me. It started to shake and continue to throw sparks all over the place.

After about another minute of this happening, it suddenly stopped. I know it was stupid, but I cautiously picked the device up. I laughed, sheepishly, seeing nothing was wrong.

I turned the power switch on, to see if it still worked, and my world went black.

**-**

I groaned, the feeling of, well, feeling came back. My head hurt, and I just wanted to keep laying here on the grass. Wait, grass? I opened my eyes, only to be blinded by a harsh light. When my eyes adjusted, I realized I was outside, in the middle of a field that was not familiar to me.

When I looked into the sky, I saw some really weird looking birds. They definetly weren't any kind I saw outside my house. They still looked familiar though.

I heard rustling nearby, and I shot my head towards the sound. There was a small brown and white dog thing. It looked like a raccoon and a dog mixed together. It had big brown eyes.

I gasped, realizing that this creature was a pokemon, known as Zigzagoon. I stood up, and looked around, and saw a whole bunch of them. The birds I saw earlier were Taillows and Swellows. There were little wolves, or Poochyena wrestling together while a mother Mightyena watched on.

I was really confused. How did I actually jump into the world of Pokemon? I heard a beeping, and I checked my pockets, to find that my clothes had changed too. I was wearing a green tank top covered by a white wool sweater that was open, and I was wearing some tan capris with white tennis shoes. Luckily, I still had my glasses on.

This was just way too confusing. The beeping continued, and I reached in my pockets, finding a small light green device that looked like a gameboy and it was beeping. I pressed the red button, and it shut off, but started to speak.

'Hello!' It spoke in a female voice. 'I am Ditzy the PokeDex. I am so happy you could join us Krystal Rhodes.' She continued.

I looked at the machine with a raised eyebrow, "So you brought me here?" I asked it. Ditzy spoked again, "Not exactly. I was the one that suggested it to who did though."

I rolled my eyes at her. "And who was that?" I asked, getting a little annoyed.

Ditzy let out a sheepish laugh, "I don't remember. Sorry." She said. I groaned, and face-palmed. Great, I was sent to a world, that even though it's awesome, I have no idea on how I got here.

The PokeDex started to speak, "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure you will find out. But until then, we can be friends! I can tell you all you need about pokemon you meet!" She said, all happy. I wasn't sure she was really a machine, because in the show of Pokemon, the PokeDexes have robot voices.

I opened my mouth to voice this question, but I heard a whimper, and apparently Dizty did too. "What was that?" She asked, quietly.

I looked around, hoping to answer that for myself, and at the edge of the field there was a bloody heap of orange and black fur.


	2. A Whole New World pt 2

I ran over to the poor creature, and saw, immediately that it was an Arcanine, and it was seriously hurt. Ditzy started speaking, "Krystal, press my blue button. I can scan something for injuries, and then maybe we can help it." She spoke, concerned.

I did what she told me, and there was a light blue flash and Ditzy's screen turned on to show me data. Also, on the screen was a lady with brown hair tied into a ponytail and green eyes. She wore a labcoat, and a black miniskirt. I raised an eyebrow, "Ditzy, is that you?" I asked.

The lady nodded, "Yes, this is my virtual avatar. Now, back to helping this poor thing. It seems to have a broken leg and it has a few major cuts on it's body. We need to get it to a Pokemon Center, stat!" She spoke, even more worried than before.

I nodded, and without thinking, placed her in my pocket and lifted the dog's body up over my shoulder so it was on my back. I heard it groan, and I scratched an ear, hoping to calm it down. "Don't worry buddy, you're gonna have some help soon."

It was quiet after that, so I quickly started running. "Ditz, how far until the next town?" I asked. She had to have some sort of GPS in her system.

"About ten minutes if you keep running you'll reach Rustboro City." She answered. So, I was in the Hoenn region. I should've known if there was so many Pokemon native to there.

Running down a pathway, I forgot all about me being a stranger to this world, and focused all my attention on getting this Arcanine some help. I was always a determined person, and this situation was definetly one that I will not give up on.

Not paying any attention to the weird looks I got running into the city with a bloody dog on my back, I rushed into the Center. "Nurse Joy!" I cried out, "This Arcanine needs help! Fast!"

The pink haired nurse looked so lovely, even more so in real life. I can see why Brock would always swoon over her. She ran over with a Chansey and a stretcher, "Oh my goodness, place it here." She ordered, in a calm voice.

I did so, and Chansey ran it to the back. Nurse Joy turned to look at me sternly, "How in the name of Arceus did you hurt your Arcanine so bad? Did you know that Pokemon abuse is illegal? I can call the police for this." She scolded at me.

Holding my hands up in defense, I explained everything, "No, I didn't hurt that Arcanine. I found it in a field, and ran it here as fast as I could. I have no idea what or who hurt it." I rushed, so she wouldn't report me for something I didn't do.

Her face softened, and smiled, "Okay, I believe you. Don't worry. Arcanine will be fine. I will make sure of it. Until then, you wait here." She told me.

I nodded, and watched as she dissappeared into the back room. I sighed, sitting down on the nearest chair, and rested my head in my hands. "I hope Arcanine is okay." I whispered to Ditzy.

I grabbed the device to look at her in body form. She gave me a sad smile, "I'm sure it'll be fine. Now I suggest you catch your breath. You're gonna be here a while."

I shut the screen down and leaned back in the chair. My thoughts now ventured back to how I got here. Not that it was a bad thing, being here. This was one of my biggest dreams come true. I just wanted to know if and how I could go back to my world.

"Excuse me?" I heard a male voice ask. I looked up and nearly fell out of my skin. Standing in front of me was the Ash Ketchum. Oh boy, let's hope that I don't freak out in front of him. I smiled at him, "Yeah?"

He smiled at me, "I saw you running with that Arcanine on your back. I wanted to help, but you are a fast runner." He joked, laughing. I giggled a bit too.

"Ash!" A younger voice called out. I looked to the entrance only to want to scream my lungs out. Standing there, was the whole gang. Max, the little ten year old. May the thirteen year old co-ordinator, and Brock, the seventeen year old pokemon Breeder and my anime crush.

They all ran over, and all of them were breathing deeply, except the cute little Pikachu that was perched on Max's head. He was smiling at me. The mouse jumped off the boy's head and hopped into my lap.

"Pika!" He said, holding a paw out. I laughed and shook the mouse's hand. "Nice to meet you Pikachu. I'm Krystal Rhodes." I told it. Wow, if only people back home saw me now, shaking hands with a mouse.

Ash smiled at me, "I'm Ash, and that's my bestest buddy, Pikachu." He introduced himself, even though I already knew who they were. Pikachu winked and shaped his paw into a peace sign. "Pi pikachu!" It exclaimed.

"I'm May, nice to meet you Krystal." The brunette said, and I was literally fighting myself not to scream.

"My name's Max, how ya doing?" The little boy with glasses asked.

And finally, Brock spoke, "My name is Brock, and it's a pleasure to meet someone who would go to such extent to protect a pokemon" He said, shaking my hand. I blushed a bit, one because I was embarrassed, and two, Brock had one sexy voice.

"Aww, stop, I was just wanting to help." I told them. As soon as I finished speaking, my name was called up from the desk.

I quickly got up and Nurse Joy stood there, with Arcanine standing next to her. He was sitting there, looking at me with an intense look. Standing up, this dog was big. He was about as tall as me, maybe a few inches taller.

I walked over to them and Nurse Joy smiled, "Your Arcanine is all better, and there weren't any fatal injuries. He had a dislocated leg that we popped back into place and used potions to help with the cuts." She explained.

I smiled at her, "Thank you so much!"

She shook her head, "Don't mention it. It's my job." She then left me alone with Arcanine. He just stared at me, so I walked up to it, "Hi Arcanine."

It barked at me, not seeming very friendly, but I soon dashed the thought when he tackled me and licked my face all over. I laughed, "Okay, Arcanine, your welcome!" I exclaimed.

Ash and his friends just laughed, making me glare at them, "Thanks for the help."

I soon got him off of me, and then looked into his eyes, "Hey Arcanine, you wanna be my partner?" I asked.

Once again, Arcanine barked, and I smiled. Turning to Ash I spoke, "Can I borrow a pokeball? I don't have any of my own."

He smiled, and handed an empty on over, "Here."

I showed the ball to Arcanine, "So, you wanna?"

The dog nodded, and placed his paw on the button releasing red energy that encased him. It pulled him into the ball and it dinged. I smiled, before realizing what just happended. I just caught a pokemon. This is a freaking dream come true!


	3. The Seed of a New Friendship pt 1

I walked around the city with Ash and his friends for while. We talked, and we became really good friends. Me and May were like sisters already. She admitted to me that she had a slight crush on Ash, and I could understand that. In the real world, I shipped Advanceshipping religiously, and to find out that it was real, I smiled. I knew I had to find a way to get them together.

Hey, age is just a number. Who cares if Ash is fifteen and May is thirteen? The age difference is adorable! Okay, enough of crazy me.

Ash and Max became little brothers to me really quickly. Being an only child at home, I really loved the feeling. Max told me he wants to take over his father's gym when he grows up and gets his pokemon. I knew Ash wanted to compete in the Hoenn league and that he was just starting his journey. Hmm, maybe I should compete too. Who knows, it could be fun.

"Hey Ash?"

The ravenette looked at me, "Yeah Krystal?" He asked. I smiled, "Do you think I could compete in the Hoenn league too? It seems like fun!" I said.

Ash grinned, and gave me a thumbs up, "Yeah, you would probably do good. Hey, why don't we head over to the gym now?" He asked, obviously anxious. Oh yeah, I remember in the show he was so impatient about getting his badges. He started walking off, but Max stopped him, "Hold it!" He demanded.

Ash turned back, "What is it Max?"

The little nerdling looked up from his PokeNav, "You need to have at least two Pokemon to battle in the Rustboro gym."

Ash raised an eyebrow, "Max, I do have two pokemon. In fact, I have three. Taillow, Treeko, and Pikachu."

I face-palmed, "Ash, he was talking to me. I only have Silver." Oh yeah, I named my Arcanine Silver. It was a name that just came to me.

Brock nodded, "And that won't be enough. You need one more Pokemon."

Ash thought for a minute, before grabbing my arm, and pulling me back to the center. I tried prying my arm away but the kid had an iron grip. "Ash! What are you doing?" Brock asked, chasing after us with May and Max close behind.

Ash wouldn't answer but he sat down in front of a video phone, and pressed some buttons. Soon, Prof. Oak popped up on screen. "Hello Ash!" He greeted. My jaw dropped, "You're...you're Prof. Oak!" I stammered, in shock.

He laughed, "Yeah, I am. Ash, who is your new friend?"

Ash chuckled with the Professor, "This is Krystal. She saved an Arcanine that was really hurt. It's better now, and it's now her partner." He explained.

Oak smiled, "Well, it's nice to know that some people aren't heartless." He said to me, before turning to Ash. "So, Ash, why are you calling?"

"Well, Krystal needs a second pokemon, so do you think that she can choose one of your baby starters?" He asked. I looked at Ash with wide eyes.

Oak thought about it for a minute, before smiling, "Sure she can. So Krystal, who will it be? I have Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle?"

I shook my head, trying to shake all of my shockedness out of my head, "Uh, I guess, um...Bulbasaur." I chose. I always loved Ash's Bulbasaur in the series, so maybe I could get one like his.

Oak grinned, "Exellent. I'll send it over right now. She'll be so happy." He left the screen and I heard some crashes and some shouts. The screen was empty until a yellow dinosaur with leaves around it's neck and on it's head popped on a screen. "Bayleef! Bay!" It called in desperation.

Ash laughed, "Hi Bayleef. How are you?" He said. Bayleef cried at him, and I thought it was adorable. Soon, I heard a few cracks of electricity and looked to my side and saw a pokeball. Oak came back on the screen, smiling, "Okay, Bulbasaur is sent."

I grabbed the ball and smiled. I couldn't wait for the gym battle!


	4. The Seed of a New Friendship pt 2

I walked outside, where there was a battle field. I turned to Ash, "Hey, you wanna give me and my new friend a test run?" I asked him. He grinned, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Wait!" May's voice called out. We both turned to face her and she was holding a pokeball and she had a fire in her eyes. Ash was a little dense, as he asked, "What's the matter May?" He asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "I want to battle Krystal. I think it would be great experience for Torchic." I smiled, because really, I was excited. I have always wondered what it would be like to battle her, even if she was a fake character.

Ash groaned, "But May, Krystal asked me first!" He whined like a child. I wanted to laugh, but I knew I shouldn't. I turned to Ash, "Ash, I promise, the next pokemon I catch, you are the first to have a training battle with it."

I tried negociating with him, hoping he'd agree. Ash just sighed, and nodded, "Okay, fine."

He stepped aside while May squealed and hugged Ash and kissed his cheek, making both of them blush. Maybe I don't have to do anything to get them together. I smiled at the adorable awkwardness, before clearing my throat, "Okay lovebirds, time for battle." I teased.

May and Ash both turned on me, and like in the anime, their heads grew huge as the shouted at me, "We are not lovebirds!" They both had red faces, while I sweat dropped.

The brunette scoffed, before going to her place on the other side of the field. I threw the ball containing Bulbasaur, and she jumped out. She looked so small for a Bulbasaur, but I'm sure it was just a baby. She had a pink flower wedged in between her ear and head. I smiled at her, and she smiled at me.

"Bulba!" She said excited, as she jumped on me. I laughed, holding her, "Hi Bulbasaur, it's nice to meet you too."

I looked at her, and her flower, beore smiling, "I'm calling you Flora."

She grinned at me, "Saur!" I think she likes the name.

May called out to me, "I'm all set over here when you're ready Krys!" She tossed the ball she held before and out came the little orange chick known as Torchic. It was so cute!

I grinned down at Flora, "You ready for our first battle?" I asked her. She jumped out of my arms and showed a fierce look in her eyes. I grinned.

Brock took referee, "Alright, this will be a one on one battle. Only one pokemon for each trainer. When either pokemon is unable to battle the victor will be decided. Ready? Begin!"

I quickly took the offensive, "Flora, Razor Leaf!" She jumped in the air and released a bunch spiralling leaves towards the small chick.

May smirked, "Torchic, Ember!" Torchic opened it's mouth and million's of little fire balls shot at the leaves, burning them to a crisp and going right to Flora's head. She skidded back, holding her ground, but I could tell that hurt her. "Vine Whip, on Torchic's feet!" I called.

The whips were sent flying at the chicken's feet and soon, it was dangling by it's feet in the air. Torchic was struggling, but Flora's grip was tight. "Now, Petal Dance!"

From the seed on her back, a bunch of pink petals were sent to Torchic, all scoring a major hit. "Torchic, use peck on the vines!"

Torchic did so, and I could even feel how that hurt Flora. "Okay Flora, use um, what other move could you use?" I asked myself.

Ditzy turned herself on and spoke, "Try using Leech Seed or Tackle!"

I smiled, "Oh yeah! Leech Seed!" I ordered. A single seed was fired from the plant on Flora's back, and landed on Torchic's beak. A bunch of vine's wrapped around Torchic and a red energy took some of Torchic's health. I smiled, "Now, Tackle attack!"

Flora took off at full speed and slammed herself into the small bird. Torchic fell on the ground with swirls in her eyes. Brock raised his left hand, "Torchic is unable to battle. The winner is Flora and Krystal!"

I grinned and ran to Flora. "You were amazing!" Wow, what a rush! Battling is fun!

May looked down at Torchic smiling, "Good job Torchic. You deserve a good rest." She returned her to the ball, before walking to me.

"Krystal, that was a great battle." She told me, grinning.

Brock walked over to me, "You and Flora seem to already be in sync."

Ash grinned, "That battle was so awesome! You are a natural with Pokemon Krystal." He told me, making me flustered. May poked my cheek, "Now who's the one blushing?" She teased.

I admit, I kinda deserved that. Ash walked over to me, "So, how about tomorrow, we head over to the gym, and have our battles?" He asked. I grinned, and nodded. "Fine, but after that gym win, it's all the way to the final's in the Hoenn league for me." I bragged.

He shook his head, "Not if I beat you before then!" He grinned. I glared at him with fire in my eyes, and he did the same thing. He held up and hand, "Let's make a deal that we will meet in the finals of the league!"

I nodded, and grabbed his hand, "Deal!"

May, Max and Brock all watched and smiled as a new rivalry was born. Now, we both just need to get those eight badges, and then we will be all set! With me getting Flora, saving and getting an Arcanine and scoring four amazing friends, I think I could get used to living in this world.


End file.
